elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Kinect Integration
More than 200 Voice Commands are available for . The following is a full list of voice commands, highlighted as bold and itallics http://cdnstatic.bethsoft.com/akqacms/files/tes/extras/skyrim-kinect-voice-commands.pdf. Main gameplay The following commands are only usable during main gameplay: *''Quick Items'' - Opens Inventory Menu *''Quick Magic'' - Opens Magic Menu *''Quick Skills'' - Opens Skills Menu *''Quick Map'' - Opens Map Menu *''Quick Save'' - Quick-saves *''Quick Load'' - Quick-loads *''New Save'' - Saves into a New Save Slot *''Pause Game'' - Pauses the game Shouts Shouts are only usable during main gameplay and may be said in English or Dragon Language. #English Language: Available without holding RB. Saying the name of the shout, e.g Unrelenting Force, which will trigger the highest known level of the shout. #Dragon language: Only available when holding RB. Saying one, two, or three words in the dragon language of the shout which will trigger the corresponding level of shout. It should be noted that a shout must be unlocked to the desired level before Kinect will recognise the shout (i.e. If Fire Breath is not unlocked, saying the shout in English or Dragon Language will do nothing.) All 20 Dragon shouts are avaliable: *''Unrelenting Force'' or Fus Ro Dah *''Dismay'' or Faas Ru Maar *''Become Ethereal'' or FeiM Zii Gron *''Whirlwind Sprint'' or Wuld Nah Kest *''Elemental Fury'' or Su Grah Dun *''Clear Skies'' or Lok Vah Koor *''Fire Breath'' or Yol Toor Shul *''Dragonrend'' or Joor Zah Frul *''Call of Valor'' or Hun Kaal Zoor *''Call Dragon'' or'' Od Ah Viing'' (No 1st or 2nd level variations of this shout) *''Animal Allegiance'' or Raan Mir Tah *''Aura Whisper'' or'' Laas Yah Nir'' *''Disarm'' or Zun Haal Viik *''Marked For Death'' or Krii Lun Au s *''Frost Breath'' or Fo Krah Diin *''Storm Call'' or Strun Bah Qo *''Kyne’s Peace'' or Kaan Drem Ov *''Slow Time'' or Tiid Klo Ul *''Throw Voice'' or Zul Mey Gut *''Ice Form'' or Iiz Slen Nus Favorites menu and hotkey equipping Favorites menu These are only usable in the Favorites menu.'' '' "Assign '" sets the selected item to the spoken hotkey. '' can be any of the following: *Health Potion' *Magicka Potion'' *''Stamina Potion'' *''Poison'' *''Sword'' *''Mace'' *''Axe'' *''Dagger'' *''Bow'' *''Shield'' *''Dual Wield Left'' *''Dual Wield Right'' *''Soul Trap'' *''Greatsword'' *''Battleaxe'' *''Warhammer'' *''Fire Spell'' *''Frost Spell'' *''Lightning Spell'' *''Ward Spell'' *''Ritual Spell'' *''Bound Weapon'' *''Summon Spell'' *''Armor Spell'' *''Calm Spell'' *''Frenzy Spell'' *''Healing Spell'' *''Light'' During Gameplay *''"Equip ''" - Equips item in the default hand *''"Equip Left ''" - Equips item in the Left hand, if possible. *''"Equip Right ''" - Equips item in the Right hand, if possible. *''"Equip Dual ''" - Equips the item in both hands, if possible. *''"Equip Dual Weapons" - Equips the item assigned to the ''Dual Wield Left hotkey in the left hand, and the item assigned to the Dual Wield Right hotkey in the left hand. *''"Equip Sword/Mace/Axe/Dagger and Shield" - Equips the item assigned to the Sword/Mace/Axe/Dagger hotkey in the right hand, and the item assigned to the Shield hotkey in the left hand. Follower commands 'Ally ''' - Tells an ally to activate the object that you are looking at, as if you entered the follower command mode and selected it. *''Follow/Follow me'' - Ally follows you. *''Wait/Wait here'' - Ally waits where they are. *''Trade/Items'' - opens ally inventory. *''Open'' - Ally opens the container/door you’re looking at. *''Stand'' - Ally stands at the spot you’re looking at. *''Retrieve'' - Ally picks up the item you’re looking at. *''Attack'' - Ally attacks the NPC you’re looking at. *''Interact/use'' - Does a generic Interact command with the ally. Same as if you entered follower command mode and pressed A. What the ally does is dependent on what you’re looking at. Items menu After opening Items, the following commands open the corresponding categories: *''Favorites'' *''All'' *''Weapons'' *''Aparel/Armor'' *''Potions'' *''Scrolls'' *''Food'' *''Ingredients'' *''Books'' *''Keys'' *''Miscellaneous'' After opening any of the above sub-menu categories, you can use the following to sort your items. *''Sort by Name'' - Sorts the item list by name, increasing. If the list is already sorted by name increasingly, sorts it decreasingly. *''Sort by Weight'' - Sorts the item list by weight, decreasing. If the list is already sorted by weight decreasingly, sorts it increasingly. *''Sort by Value'' - Sorts the item list by value, decreasing. If the list is already sorted by value decreasingly, sorts it increasingly *''Close Menu'' - Closes the menu Barter menu This is only usable in the Barter menu. *''"Their "'' - where ' can be any of the merchant categories. *"My "' - where '' can be any of the player categories. The following is a list of possible categories for both player and merchant: *''Items'' *''Weapons'' *''Aparel/Armor'' *''Potions'' *''Scrolls'' *''Food'' *''Ingredients'' *''Books'' *''Keys'' *''Miscellaneous'' After opening any of the above sub-menu categories, the following commands can be used to sort the items. *''Sort By Name'' *''Sort By Weight'' *''Sort By Value'' *''Close Menu'' Container menu This is only usable in the Container menu. *''"Their "'' - where ' can be any of the container categories. *"My "' - where '' can be any of the player categories. The following is a list of possible categories for both player and merchant: *''Items'' *''Weapons'' *''Aparel/Armor'' *''Potions'' *''Scrolls'' *''Food'' *''Ingredients'' *''Books'' *''Keys'' *''Miscellaneous'' After opening any of the above sub-menu categories, the following commands can be used to sort and loot the items. *''Sort By Name'' *''Sort By Weight'' *''Sort By Value'' *''Loot items'' - Takes all items from a container whose value-to-weight ratio is greater than or equal to the loot limit. For example, if the loot limit is 100, an object with a weight of 0.1 and value of 100, would have a value to weight ratio of 1000, so it would qualify. If the loot limit is 0, only weightless items with value are taken, i.e. gold. *''"Set Loot Limit "'' - Sets the value that the Loot Items voice command should use. Loot limit defaults to 0. Possible values are: 0, 5, 10, 25, 50, 100. Magic menu After opening Magic, the following opens the menu to the corresponding category: *''Favorites'' *''All'' *''Alteration'' *''Illusion'' *''Destruction'' *''Conjuration'' *''Restoration'' *''Shouts'' *''Powers'' *''Active Effects/Effects'' Character menu After opening Character, the following opens the menu to the corresponding category: *''Items'' *''Magic'' *''Skills'' *''Map'' Map menu After opening Map, the following centers the camera on the corresponding locations: *''Dawnstar '' *''Falkreath'' *''Markarth'' *''Morthal '' *''Riften'' *''Solitude '' *''Whiterun '' *''Windhelm'' *''Winterhold'' Additional map commands are as follows: *''Player / Where am I'' - Centers camera on you. *''Waypoint'' - Centers camera on marker set by you, if applicable. *''Quest Marker/Quest'' - Centers camera on active quest target. Saying it multiple times will cycle through targets. Skills menu After opening Skills, use the following commands to center the camera on that skill’s perk tree: References Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Skyrim Category:Bugs